Mirrored Eyed Warrior
From the notes of Elinor Pensmith There exists a legend about the first chosen of Oculus, whose name has been lost to history. It goes long ago when the world was still young, when the seas had not yet succumbed to madness and Dragons fought Giants for supremacy, lived a young warrior. The Warrior had silver eyes, wore swirling blue tattoos and always carried a spear. He belonged to the largest clan in the region that will one day become ruled by Nivine. The Silver Eyed Warrior was troubled by his clan. His chieftain had acted oddly declaring that the gods in heavens needed brave fighters. The chieftain selected a number of the clans best and sent them to a cave in the wilderness that he declared the gateway to the “Otherland.” Once a Warrior entered the cave they never returned. It was declared a miracle by most of the clan and if any had doubts they dare not question the chieftain. After a tenday the chieftain would send more. The Silver Eyed Warriors had doubts. He swore an oath to his chieftain but he had fought side by side with the warriors that vanished. One night he snuck into the cave to find his missing brothers but found only a dead end. Investigating the area he found ash and the smell of sulfur. It was then said that the warriors travelled to a lake to meditate on what to do. The lake was still and he could see his reflection in the water. He stared at it for hours in contemplation. Finally as the sun started to fall from the sky the Warrior was shocked to see his eyes change to perfect mirrors. He felt a great pain in his head but when it ceased he could see like never before. He could see further and in any light and he could see things that were not there before. Spirts, and things once invisible could no longer hide from his eyes. At once he understood that he must look upon his chieftain with his new eyes. By the time he reached the village the sun had fallen and rose. The chieftain stood in front of a crowd, declaring names that will be sent to the “Otherworld”. The Mirrored Eyed Warriors made his way closer and looked upon his chieftain. His chieftain looked all but normal except for a figure wrapped around his neck. A red scaled snake had a tight hold around the neck while a head with two horns whispered in the chieftains ear. No one else but the Mirrored Eyed Warrior could see it. The Warrior then lifted his spear and throw it with supernatural accuracy impaling the snake and sending hit flying away from the chieftain before being pinned to the ground behind him. Those gathered could see it now as it hissed in pain and spoke a language no one could understand. The Mirrored Eyed Warrior borrowed a sword from a shocked guard and delivered a finishing blow to the snake, before it evaporated in a puff of black smoke it spoke one word everyone understood “Asmodeus.” The Mirrored Eyed Warrior was celebrated as a hero, his chieftain survived but his time as a hostage shamed him and he stepped down. The Warrior was offered the position but turned it down, declaring that his new eyes needed to see the world before leaving his clan, never to see them again.